chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Inject me Sweetly
Inject me Sweetly was a fantasy book released on October 19, 2017. In 2019, it was removed and replaced by New Inject me Sweetly. Summary Your friends think you need to face your fear head-on. It turns out your fear is staring you right in the eye. Chapters Chapter 1: Sapphire Eyes Your friends think you need to face your fear head-on. It turns out your fear is staring you right in the eye. Chapter 2: Can't Erase You've been bitten by a vampire and blacked out. Will you be able to escape or be taken? Chapter 3: His Glistening Body You're stuck in the Rutherford's Manor until the court decides your fate. What is there to do in this big place with beautiful vampires? Chapter 4: ____ Sebastian has been so sweet and caring towards you. Will there be a romantic spark between you two? Chapter 5: ____ You've discovered dark secrets about Sebastian and Fiona that will put you in danger and even the Rutherford family. Chapter 6: The Dusk You finally got to get out of the manor for some fresh air but it only left you exposed and Vincent getting injured. Will your present cause more chaos? Chapter 7: Blue Blood Not only Vincent got attacked but now it's Joel. To make things worse, Joel went after you and almost killed you. Things are just getting out of control and will the secrets be discovered? Chapter 8: Comfort Zone There's a spy in the house and you're no longer safe. But going home might be even worse... Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home Your parents' note says they're going out. In light of recent events, your worst fear might become reality. Have they been captured? Chapter 10: What are we? People all around you are getting hurt. And as long as you're protected by the Rutherford family, Ashton will continue to hurt them just to get at you. How can you stop him? Chapter 11: We're Friends You thought you and Vincent were more than just friends, but it turns out all the feelings are one side - yours. Chapter 12: Double Down Ashton and Luca hurt your friend and drag you into the woods. With the taste of your blood on their fangs, they have a hard time holding back. Will someone come to your rescue, or is it too late? 'Chapter 13: The Last Dance' You have one week to give yourself over to Ashton, or he will go after your friends and family. Will you choose to sacrifice yourself, or will you let those you love die? Chapter 14: Every End is a New Beginning There is a spy in the house and it's someone close to you. Will your luck run out, or will you survive to see the sunrise? Chapter 15: The Choice Time is running out... what will you choose? Chapter 16: Second Chance Did you choose to live for the one you love or live for yourself? Trivia * Chapter 16 is a bonus chapter that was released on May 10, 2018, along with Chapter 23 ''of All the Wrong Reasons and ''Chapter 26 of Knight in Shining Suit. Category:Books Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Jordan Lynde